Hayden McClaine
| aliases = | series = American Horror Story | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | known relatives = | status = | born = 1989 | died = 2011 | 1st appearance = "Home Invasion" | final appearance = "Afterbirth" | actor = Kate Mara }} is a fictional ghost and a recurring character on the FX Network television series American Horror Story. Played by actress Kate Mara, she was introduced in the season one episode, "Home Invasion", which is part of the "Murder House" story-arc. The character made seven appearances in the series in total. Biography Hayden McClaine was this crazy little chick from Boston, Massachusetts. She was a college student who tutored under psychiatrist Ben Harmon. Hayden and Ben started having an affair, which Ben claimed was the result of a personal coping mechanism after suffering from the loss of a child and the strain it put on his marriage. Ben's wife, Vivien Harmon, found them in bed together, and as one might expect, the crap hit the fan. After a lengthy period of anger and resentment, the Harmons attempted to heal their family by relocating to Los Angeles, California. Hayden was left behind. But wait, that's not all! In true soap opera fashion, she was naturally pregnant with Ben's child. American Horror Story: Pilot American Horror Story: Home Invasion Crazy-ass Hayden found Ben's number and began calling him, stressing on about how much she needed him. Ben made a trip back out to Boston to deal with Hayden, but there were still some lustful sparks between the two. Ben wanted to bring closure to the entire affair, but Hayden was a tad obsessive, and wasn't willing to let him go. She eventually followed him back out to L.A., where she began professing her love to him, declaring that they needed to be together, so forth and so on. To Ben's regret and at least partial relief, a creepy stalker named Larry Harvey bashed Hayden across the back of the brain pan with a shovel, killing her. American Horror Story: Murder House This was not exactly the end to Ben's problem's however. He buried Hayden's body in the back yard, and then built a gazebo over top of the burial spot. What Ben didn't realize at the time, was that the "Murder House" that his wife and daughter had moved into was cursed. Anyone who died on the estate, became a ghost whose soul was now forever tied to the house. As if Hayden wasn't a big enough pain in the ass in life, she was an even more bitter pill to swallow in death. She began appearing before Ben, which naturally freaked him out. He tried having her arrested, but Hayden just disappeared from the back of the cop car. She then began tormenting Vivien Harmon, even going so far as to threaten their daughter, Violet. Eventually, Hayden turned her undead eyes towards another subject of her appeal - Travis Wanderley. Travis was a wannabe actor, who had just broken up with his sugar mama - next door neighbor Constance Langdon. Travis met Hayden, and like most, did not yet realize that she was a ghost. Travis and Hayden engaged in two bouts of revenge sex in the mansion's basement, but afterward, Travis expressed his desire to return to Constance. Hayden, forever battling rejection, stabbed him to death. American Horror Story: Smoldering Children Along with all of the others who had died in the Murder House, Hayden McClaine's restless spirit continued to inhabit the home, and would continue to do so as long as it remained standing. American Horror Story: Afterbirth Notes & Trivia * Appearances * American Horror Story: Home Invasion * American Horror Story: Murder House * American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 1) * American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 2) * American Horror Story: Spooky Little Girl * American Horror Story: Birth * American Horror Story: Afterbirth See also External links * * * Hayden McClaine at the AHS Wiki References ---- Category:1989/Character births Category:2011/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies